Say Yes To This
by Quadrotriticaile
Summary: Hamilton wanted this, really. There was just a difference between drunkenly inviting the squad to an orgy and having them standing in his living room.


Alexander wanted this. No, he did, really. It was just an entirely different story when he drunkenly invited his squad to an orgy and when they were standing in his living room. "Hey," he said, tugging at his collar. "Is it hot in here? Seems hot in here to me."

"Then take off your clothes," Lafayette said dismissively. The Frenchman already had his shoes and coat off, lounging on Alexander's sofa and looking entirely too at home. Hamilton tugged his collar again.

"You know, I was really wasted when I said-"

"Alexander," Laurens cut in. "Do as he says. Now." John was tapping his foot impatiently. Alexander swallowed and hastily shed his clothes. Now he was naked and the other three were fully clothed, making themselves at home. They weren't even looking at him.

Mulligan and Lafayette were tied up in each other on the couch, doing some heavy petting. Alexander couldn't stop watching them, his eyes and cock both getting bigger with each deep kiss. Laurens was in the kitchen digging through the drawers; Alexander could hear them slamming as John continued to not find what he was looking for.

"Um," Hamilton ventured. He took a tentative step toward the couch. Mulligan pulled back from kissing Lafayette's neck and spared him a glare.

"Alexander, shut up."

Alexander stopped, stunned. Lafayette glanced over at him too and smirked. "While you are at it," he drawled lazily, "get on your knees."

He went to his knees, thumping them painfully on the hard wood floor. Hercules and Lafayette went back to making out, seeming to forget he was even there. That's how John found them; Hercules and Lafayette sprawled on the sofa practically down each other's throats and Alexander on the floor in front of them, fisting his cock desperately.

"Stop that," John barked. All three stopped, but only Alexander flushed guiltily. He blushed so pretty, Laurens thought, watching the color spread down his neck and chest. Lafayette craned his neck up to see them both.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the slut."

Alexander's blush deepened and Laurens grinned. "Seems like there should be some kind of punishment for that."

"To be fair," Mulligan put in, "we didn't tell him not to touch himself." Having Lafayette's hand down his pants took a bit of the thunder out of his words but John indulged him.

"True. But he should know better." Alexander opened his mouth and John shut it again with the wooden spoon in his hand. "Don't talk," Laurens said. "I know it's going to kill you but don't say a fucking word."

Alexander whined, but did as he was told. John smacked the wooden spoon against his palm and laughed when Hamilton winced. "Save the whinging for when I actually hit you," he said just to see Alexander flinch. "Come on, let's go into the bedroom."

Lafayette and Mulligan rolled off the couch, both tousled from their petting. Mulligan dragged Alexander to his feet and kissed him soundly. Hamilton melted into his touch, whimpering at the first contact he'd had all night.

"Ah, you will spoil him," Lafayette said dismissively. The Frenchman deftly shucked the rest of his clothes and followed John down to the bedroom. Hercules smiled at Alexander and pulled him along as well.

"Don't be afraid," Mulligan said quietly, petting Alexander's hair. "We have you." He waited until Alexander nodded, once. Then he dragged the reluctant Hamilton into the bedroom.

Laurens was waiting, shirt off, swishing the spoon through the air impatiently. "Laf's right, you are spoiling him." He gestured irritably. "Go on, up on the bed with you." Alexander hurried to obey, climbing in bed beside Lafayette. The other man smiled at him and ran a hand along his side.

"You are so pretty," he murmured. Hamilton suppressed a shudder as Lafayette deliberately touched everywhere but his aching cock. Alexander bit back the pleas that teemed at his lips and settled for pushing his hips against Lafayette's gently petting hand.

He yelped as the spoon smacked him on the thigh. "Stop that," Laurens warned. He ran the spoon up and down Alexander's back, watching him shiver. "You take color really well," he mused. "Let's see if you'll make that noise again. Hands and knees."

Alexander obeyed. He couldn't stop shaking. Lafayette moved to get off of the bed and Alexander grabbed his hand. _Don't leave_ , he thought, the words on the tip of his tongue. _Don't go_. He settled for squeezing the Marquis' hand tight.

Lafayette looked over his back at Mulligan and shrugged. "I suppose I am staying here." He circled his thumb over Alexander's hand and murmured, "I'm here. You're okay."

Alexander held on tight. He closed his eyes and waited for Laurens to strike. John swung the spoon through the air once, twice, as if getting the feel of it. Out of the corner of his eye Alexander watched Hercules climb on the bed and settle between Lafayette's spread legs. He was so distracted by Hercules swallowing the Frenchman whole that he didn't even sense the first blow coming.

John hit him with the spoon and Alexander jerked, gasping. "Don't scream," John warned, and hit him again in the same spot. His ass burned and Alexander whined behind his teeth. Laurens did not let up, laying on the spoon fast and hard.

Lafayette's grip tightened and he spit a steady stream of French expletives as Mulligan sucked him deep into his throat. Alexander tried to watch the live-action porn next to him and ignore the building burn in his ass.

Eventually it was too much. First he grunted, crushing Lafayette's hand in his grip. Then he whined, twisting his hips away from the onslaught. This made Laurens redouble his efforts in anger until Alexander cried out, shouting his pain and sobbing as John struck him again and again.

It was almost enough to make him beg with real words. The first 'please' formed on his lips just as Lafayette's hand tightened and he screamed. Mulligan made a pleased noise and rode the Frenchman down from his high. Alexander panted, too turned on to move and in so much pain that all he could do was cry.

Laurens let the spoon clatter to the bedside and dove onto the bed. He claimed Alexander's mouth with greedy pride, hungrily tasting him and kissing away his tears. "I'm so proud of you," John murmured, holding him close. "You're so good, I'm so proud."

Alexander soaked up this praise, melting into John's grip. His sobs of pain masked his tears of joy. He was good, he was so good, he'd made the others proud. He hiccupped and cried when Lafayette touched his ass, even though his hands were gentle. Mulligan joined them, petting Alexander's hair with big, sure hands.

John tugged on Alexander's hair, nudging him down to John's leaking cock. "Say thank you," Laurens murmured, pushing Alexander's head down. Alexander swallowed his tears and bent to his task. He was good, he was a good boy and he was going to keep being good.

"Oh fuck," he heard Lafayette say. "Fuck, Alex, your mouth." The Frenchman's eyes were glued to where his cheeks hollowed as he took Laurens deep. Hercules was pulling at his own cock, his need clear.

John met his eyes and nodded gently. "Take what you need," he said, tipping his head toward Alexander. Hamilton jerked, eyes wide. He couldn't, he couldn't, oh god...

But Laurens ran his hands through Hamilton's hair and held on tight. "You can do it," John said, looking him in the eye. "You're safe, you're good, I'm proud of you. You can take him."

It was that look that Alexander held onto when Hercules pushed into him. Alexander gasped and Laurens took the opportunity to thrust into his open throat. Hamilton gagged and John let him breathe.

Caught between two cocks, Hamilton settled into an uneasy rhythm. Suck down on Laurens, be pulled back by Mulligan. Pushed forward by Mulligan and further down onto John. Lafayette's hand kept him grounded, the Frenchman holding his arm and whispering "so good" into his ear.

'I'm doing good, I'm good, I'm making them proud' was the litany running through Alexander's head as he was push-pulled between the two men taking their pleasure. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to be used, putting in no effort and letting them take what they needed.

Mulligan groaned and grabbed Alexander's hips, pulling in tight as he came. Alexander whined as the welts from the spoon ignited again at the touch. Laurens moaned at the vibration and his hips snapped up as he came down Alexander's throat. Alexander choked, swallowing as much as he could.

A few drops escaped from his mouth and ran back down John's gradually flagging cock. Alexander lapped at them gently until John pushed him away. Lafayette moaned. "Fuck, if I was a younger man," he said before capturing Alexander's mouth with his.

Alexander leaned into the kiss. He was shaking. Laurens was pulling back and getting comfortable and Mulligan was gone entirely and suddenly he was totally alone. Lafayette was the only thing grounding him and then he was laying back too, leaving him. Alexander started shaking harder.

"Please," he whispered. Laurens leaned forward, a hungry look in his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"Please," Alexander repeated, and suddenly he didn't care about the consequences. He didn't care if Laurens beat him black and blue or if Lafayette crushed his fingers to a pulp. "Please," he said again. "Please don't leave me alone."

For a long, horrible moment they just stared at him and Alexander was afraid they were going to leave him to shake apart right in front of them. Then all at once they were there, all around him. Lafayette kissed his lips and petted his hair, calling him good, so good. Mulligan touched his back, rubbing down his flanks to his sides and infuriatingly refusing to touch his aching cock.

But it was Laurens who broke him. Laurens, who cradled his head and kissed his ear and whispered, "You fucking slut, you love all of this. Come for me, you fucking whore." Alexander screamed and came untouched, shuddering in the hands of his friends.

And right before he blacked out, he felt Laurens kiss him on the forehead and whisper, "I love you." And that made everything alright.


End file.
